The Keeper of Her Heart
by Cheza La Fey
Summary: Story starts when Edward leaves in New Moon. She is left heart broken then James comes to help her fix it. Then later Edward comes back. But does Bella still love Edward? Who will she choose?


**The Keeper of Her Heart**

**(Scene starts when Edward leaves in New Moon.)**

"Edward wait please don't leave me. I need you." She cried out as he walked away. I knew he would leave her as soon as one of then attacked her, now she will be all mine. I wont even give her a chance to run to her little wolf boy. As soon as I though Edward was far enough away I moved behind her and spoke.

"So he finally lest you." I said as she quickly turned around and backed away from me. "How are you still alive? Edward said-"

That I was dead? That he killed me? You know that he would never be strong enough to kill me, even with the help of he's little family." I said wile watching the fear grow in her eyes. I felt guilty, I didn't wont to make her fear me I wanted her to love me.

"Don't fear me my little angel, I don't want to kill you or harm you in any way." I said talking a small step twor her but she backed away and tripped on a tree rout and falling backwards.

"Why are you hear?" She asked still trying to get away but failing.

"I have a secret for you Bella." I said neeling down to her level. "I'm in love with you Bella Swan. I have loved you from the moment I saw you in the field. You are my singer Bella I can't Stay away from you." I finished and waited for her to respond.

"James why would you want me? I'm so much weaker than you, I won't be of any help, you have Victoria, and if I did love you back how do I know that you won't leave me like Edward?" She asked letting a few tears fall from her beautiful eyes. I reached up to wipe them away.

"Bella I am not Edward, I will never leave you. You are strong enough for me, if you at least give me a chance I will show you that I am A thousand times better than him. I won't treat you like you're made of glass, I will kiss you until you needed a break for air. I won't be like him, I love you Bella and I'm not going to stop asking you till you give me a chance." I took her hands in mine and looked deeply in to her eyes and hoping she would say yes.

"All right James I'll give you a chance, just please don't make me regret this." She said. I was so happy she said yes, I pick her up by her waist and spun her around.

"Oh Bella my darling singer thank you so much you don't know how happy you've made me. I promise you regret this" I said holding her closely in my arms and kissing her softly. "Sleep now my angel I will take you home and I will be by your side when you wake, I promise" I picked her up bridal style and quickly ran to her house, jumped up through her window, and placed her on the bed.

"James, will you sleep with me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but please I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Of cores anything for you Bella." I said slipping into the bed with her. I protectively put my arm around her waist as she hid her head in my chest and I inhaled her sent, she then quickly fell asleep soon after she got settled. All night long I kept thinking about our life together, then a thought of Edward popped into my mind. Looks like I won, Bella is mine and Edward will have to live with that mistake for the rest his life. Wile I loved Bella for the rest of mine, if he does come back I won't kill him. Bella still loves him in someway, I will let her decide if she loves me or not. I will make my self worthy of her love, after all it takes a long time for a demon to become an angel.

**(Fast Forward to Bella's last day of school.)**

Bella had not only given me a chance, she also gave me her heart. She also changed a lot to, she no longer wore the old cloths that Alice had gotten her. Now she wore dark black gothic cloths, she started to sing such depressing lullabies that excited me to no end. My favorite was across between 'Goodnight Demon Slayer' and 'Hello,' I loved to hear her sing. She sounds like an angel, and it fitted her for she is my angel. I needed her and she needed me, and one day soon, very soon I will make her my bride.

"Bella do you have to go to school to day?" I asked/wined

"Yes James it's only for another day then I'm all yours for the rest of your lives. Now please be good and don't hunt within the city limits okay. Bye James I love you." She said walking down stairs, I laid down on her bed and waited for her to return, then I smelled something, the sent of someone I hoped to never see again then I heard my Bella scream. I ran down stars to find Edward at the door with Bella in his arms. Once He say me his eyes filled with rage just as I did when I first cot his sent. "Bella get be hind me." He said trying to push her behind him.

"Get your hand off her!" I said in a growl.

"Why are you hear Edward? Why did you come back?" asked Bella stepping away from him and towards me.

"I came back for you Bella. I couldn't stay away any longer. I missed you Bella, I love you." He said reaching to pull her in to a hug. I grabbed her and pulled her in to my arms before he even got the chance.

"James how the hell and you still alive?" He asked snarling and thinking that Bella still didn't know the truth.

"You can drop the act now Bella knows the truth. That you failed to catch me and Victoria took my place. And with Bella's sweet blood allover the place you couldn't come after me. When you left she came to me you lost now get lost." I said becoming even more protective then needed.

"Bella why are you with him? He tried to kill you for gods' sake!" He practically screamed. "I'm with him because he was there for me, He promised to never leave me. Charlie and Renee likes him and I love him. When you left my love for you died, I'm sorry Edward but I don't love you any more. I'm getting married to James and he promised to turn me, and I know that this whole time you were with Tanya. Why don't you go back to her and leave us alone." She said with such anger and hatred , I loved it when she got like that.

"Fine Bella if that's how it's going to be, then I hope you two have a very short life together." He said wile glaring at me and leaving.

"I love when you get revenge on people, now I'd go to the door that Newton boy just pulled up" I said letting go of her so she could get the door, and I was right Mike was right and the door with flowers and a black velvet box. I couldn't believe it, he was really going to propose to my Bella, I wonder how she'll crush him.

"Bella, I don't care if you barley know me, or hang out with me much, or don't talk to me a wok, but I love you please marry me." He said getting down on one knee.

"No Mike, I wont, I love someone else. I'm getting married to James." She said stepping out of the way so he could see me.

"Who the hell are you?" He said slightly angry.

"I am James, Bella's boyfriend and soon to be husband." I said stepping closer to the door. "Now I think it's time you left Bella and I have some packing to do so good bye." I said closing the door in his face, Bella turned to me put her arms around my neck and kissed me. " Come on lets start packing and then hit the road, you can drive." She said walking up the stairs and I followed, it only took about an hour and we were off.

"So James where are we getting married?" She asked leaning on my arm.

"Vegas of cores there's only two things left after that."

"And what are they?" She asked smiling slyly.

"Choosing a place to honeymoon and changing you." I said kissing the top of her head.

FF One Week

Bella had been completely changed into a vampire and her power was being a shelled but not just any shelled but the strongest one of them all. Now we're standing in one of the rooms in a castle waiting for Aro to arrive. "Bella are you sure you want to do this?" I asked making sure this was what she wanted.

"Yes James I'm sure, and stop fidgeting your acting like my father when I tolled him about you." She said giggling and the memories.

" Ok just making sure and I must say darling death suits you." I said nuzzling her nick.

"Speaking of death, I heard that you killed Newton after you bit me, is that true?" She asked looking at me with those all knowing eyes.

"Well I had to find someone to eat and he happened to be in town." I said as Aro walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting James, oh how's your friend?" He asked smiling at my Bella.

"This is my wife Bella" "It's a pleasure to meat you Aro" She said returning his smile. "And it is a pleasure to meet you as well. So what brings you two hear?" He asked.

"We would like to join your ranks." We said at the same time.

"Splendid I do need a new right hand man and Bella can be my new guard." We finished the meeting, Bella and I got settled in and no one bothered to find Newton's body. We never did see the Cullen's again and Bella and I were as happy as could be. I'd have to thank Edward in some way for leaving her to me. Next time I saw him his death wouldn't be as painful as I wanted it to be.

The End


End file.
